


Warm Winter Heat

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Grimmjow in a gigai, M/M, Winter, a bit of smut, but light light light, cattitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: With cold weather, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stops working and the only activity he engages in is finding the warmest source of heat nearby.[Fluff, Kurosaki family, cute grumpy Grimmjow]





	Warm Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a person inspired him with some prompts.

When Soul Society deemed a good idea putting Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez into the temporary custody of the substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami himself had many objections. Of course, each of them was carefully discarded by Rukia. Her head barely reached Grimmjow’s chest, but she had a sword in hand, and he was stuffed into a gigai, so, Grimmjow didn’t have the sword from the handle side, and had no means to go against her without harsh retaliations – even if, Ichigo was sure, he definitely got into an argument with Rukia, or else he couldn’t explain the black bruise on his right cheek.

They burst into his room early in the morning, when Ichigo was still floating deep into the dreams’ world. Rukia kicked him out of bed, scolded him because he didn’t get up with the sun, and announced his task; all without leaving Ichigo any room to say anything.

“But why me?!”

“It should be an honour! My brother immediately thought of you!”

Ichigo didn’t know how that could have been an honour and he was sure Byakuya (and most of the Captains) just didn’t like the idea of having an Arrancar into a human body walking freely around Seireitei. In the end, Rukia didn’t tell him the reason why Grimmjow was in a gigai, why some Captain decided to put him in his custody and why she smashed a punch on his head before leaving. Grimmjow didn’t look like he wanted to spill any tea as well.

The gist of the whole situation was that Ichigo, the very first day of his Christmas holidays, not only didn’t manage to sleep to his heart’s content as he had planned to, but was left with the perspective of babysitting a very dangerous Arrancar in a not so very dangerous human body.

“If you don’t want, then just don’t do it.”

Karin was pragmatic and had a sharp tongue. Ichigo being his older brother wasn’t enough to save him from her stingy verve, nor from her glance which clearly conveyed the message: _as long as_ _he doesn’t bother me, it’s not my business_.

“It’s not that easy, Karin.”

“If you cannot impose yourself, then suffer in silence.”

There was somewhere between primary and middle school when Karin’s sassy behaviour bloomed in all its glory, but Ichigo didn’t pay enough attention to realize when it happened. She kept eating her breakfast, ignoring the spirit knocking outside the window. Ichigo hadn’t her same attitude and, from time to time, he glanced outside at the poor man who was trembling.

“They shouldn’t feel cold, shouldn’t they?”

“I don’t know. I’m not the substitute Shinigami here.”

“Am I wrong or you are more biting lately?”

“I’ve always been like that.”

The sudden arrival of Yuki, the Shinigami who took Kurumadani’s place, distracted both of them. The boy didn’t perform konso immediately: the man jumped at him, looking for some warmth in a clumsy hug which almost strangled the young Shinigami. As he tried to free himself, the zanpakuto slipped from his hand and the hilt fell on the man’s forehead. He was enshrined in a cocoon of light before disappearing, headed to Soul Society. Yuki fell on the ground and, for a while, Ichigo and Karin stared at the empty window. A trembling hand appeared from below, with the thumb up.

“At least he’s doing his best.” Ichigo commented.

“At least he’s not complaining.”

“Hey!”

Both heard a stumble of fretting steps. Yuzu appeared in the kitchen, both hands on her hips and the chin fiercely raised.

“Ichi-nii! You finished all the dark chocolate I bought!”

“Wasn’t it there to be eaten?”

“No!” Even if in anger, she didn’t manage to be as threatening as Karin. “Now you go out and buy some more! I want to bake a cake today!” She slammed a piece of paper on the table. “And go do the groceries as well!”

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. “You just don’t want to go out because it’s cold, right?”

“If you hadn’t eaten the chocolate, you could have stayed at home!” That last spurt of irritation bloated her cheeks, giving her a cute scowling expression. As her face relaxed, the reddish colour on her face dimmed; she looked concerned. “Why don’t you bring your friend as well?”

“My friend?”

“Grimmjow.”

The good thing about Yuzu was that she accepted whoever entered that house as Ichigo’s friend (even and especially when they weren’t) and they gained her unquestioning trust. She didn’t question the sudden presence of a man in Ichigo’s room early in the first morning of Christmas holidays; she only worried if there was enough food to treat the guest and if anyone had already prepared a comfortable bed for him in Ichigo’s room. Ichigo wondered if she wanted to bake a cake because they had a guest.

“Oh, yes… why should I bring him?”

Yuzu made sign with her right hand to follow her. Both Ichigo and Karin followed her to hers and Karin’s room.

Grimmjow wasn’t any longer in Ichigo’s room, where Ichigo was sure he left him brooding on his current pitiful condition. He changed location, bringing with him Ichigo’s fluffy blanket, and settling his cocoon nest in front of the radiator in the girls’ bedroom. Wrapped in a thick layer of warmth, he glared at them all.

“What now?”

Yuzu slightly elbowed Ichigo and tiptoed to whisper near his ear. “I think he came here because in your room there’s only the air conditioner and you hardly turn it on.”

Karin shook her head. “Well, looks like you are in care of a big cat, brother.” She patted on Ichigo’s shoulder before leaving. “Good luck.”

Ichigo would have had at least one single argument to go against Karin. But as Grimmjow shivered and pushed himself more against the radiator, all without diverting his eyes from them, he felt like he couldn’t deny her words.

Grimmjow should have sensed the danger behind Urahara’s request. But even in his wildest nightmares he couldn’t have seen come what run over him like a herd of berserk Menos. The whole matter resulted in him being forced into a fake human body to restore his own damaged powers.

Human bodies sucked. Their skin was fragile, their resistance to temperatures didn’t exist. To give a sudden slay to his already shattered pride, he had no means to defend himself in that condition, so he had to be under Ichigo’s custody, otherwise he would have been in danger.

And the weather was fucking cold.

“Are you done?”

“No. I still have something to buy.”

Grimmjow missed the warmth of the radiator as well as the less satisfying but cozy warmth of the supermarket.

“You’re slow!”

Ichigo turned to him. Under the endless layers of sweatshirts, coat, gloves, scarf and hat, only his blue eyes remained uncovered, glimmering of a burning irritation. Opposed to his scorching state of mind, his whole body trembled, incapable of bearing that climate; this brought to zero any chance of him being an actual threat, and Ichigo only was grateful.

“I’m almost done, geez. You’re like a kid.”

Grimmjow’s irritation exploded inside his chest, but he had his arms crossed, and his only way of conveying his feeling was a deep scowl softened by the fluffy wool shielding his face.

“Kurosaki-kun?”

Among the countless people walking in the street, Orihime popped out with a radiant smile, like a ray of sun in that dull winter day. Ishida, the incarnation of her opposite feelings, was following her.

“Kurosaki-kun, hello! What are you doing here?” It looked like that the simple presence of Ichigo boasted up her mood, bringing it to a further level over her usual cheerful attitude.

“Inoue, Ishida. Just doing some groceries.”

“Me and Ishida are looking for some material for the upcoming sewing competition!” She chuckled. “Who’s your friend?”

Orihime didn’t associated immediately the murdering glare with Grimmjow. Ishida was faster than her.

“What’s an Arrancar doing here?” He wasn’t alarmed, only surprised.

“Ah, it’s a long story, actually–”

Orihime gasped. “Is that Grimmjow? Did something happen in Hueco Mundo again?”

Grimmjow growled. “Kurosaki, you’re only losing time, let’s go back home!”

“I told you we must buy that chocolate before we go home!”

“Then go buy it! I didn’t even want to come!”

Orihime looked at Ichigo, then at Grimmjow. “Uh… if you are cold, why don’t you put your hands inside the coat’s pockets?”

Ishida shook his head. “Inoue, I don’t think that–”

Nobody expected what Grimmjow did. He put both hands in the coat’s pockets. But not his own. He approached Ichigo from behind and shoved both hands inside his. As Ichigo felt his body pressing against his back, he jolted.

“Not my pockets!”

“I have candies in mine!”

“Why do you have candies in your pockets?!”

“Your sister gave them to me.”

“Wait, the tangerine candies?”

“Yup.”

“Those are mine, Grimmjow!”

“Not anymore.”

Orihime and Ishida glanced at each other. Before Orihime could come up with some idea, like trying to help Ichigo staying by his side, he grabbed her arm. “We really need to go now, goodbye, Kurosaki.”

“Ah, yes, we’re busy. Bye bye, Kurosaki-kun!”

Ichigo tried to stop them. “Wait!” But he felt a pointy weight pressing on the top of his head. “Grimmjow, don’t lean on my like that!”

Grimmjow ignored his complaint and kept using Ichigo’s head as a pillow for his chin. He had no idea that human bodies could be that warm, and Ichigo’s, for how it pissed him off, was emitting a pleasant warmth.

“How am I supposed to walk if you don’t move?”

“Do your best.”

Ichigo was warm. Grimmjow hated his attitude, his eyes, he still wanted to slash his body to shreds with his own hands. But he couldn’t deny that he was a radiator on legs. The blankets were soft and warm as well, but there was something about the heat coming from Ichigo’s body which soothed him. It was pleasant.

“Grimmjow…”

“What?”

Ichigo , sitting at the desk, bended forward more than necessary because Grimmjow leaned on him with his whole weight.

“Get off.”

“No.”

“I can’t study like this.”

“Don’t study then.”

“I must study!”

Ichigo rolled his chair away from the desk, forcing Grimmjow to break the contact and shift aside. It had been only two days since Rukia put him into his care, and Grimmjow, instead of lurking in the further spot of their house, as Ichigo believed he would have done for all the time, kept following his steps. Whenever he had the chance, he approached him so fast, that Ichigo couldn’t avoid the contact, and he ended up having Grimmjow grinding against his body. He was degraded from his mortal enemy to his personal radiator, quite a slash to his pride.

“Grimmjow…”

“You’re not studying, you’re in the kitchen now.”

“I want to drink some water! Let me alone!”

Ichigo took the bottle and expected another assault, as Grimmjow couldn’t stay far from a heat source for long time, may it be a blanket, a radiator or Ichigo himself. In fact, Grimmjow approached him again from behind and leant the forehead against his shoulder. However, what he wasn’t expecting, were his hands slipping under his sweater.

Cold, strong, firm. Grimmjow clamped on his chest and froze the breath inside Ichigo’s lungs. Because his fingers were as cold as ice; because he was touching his skin and rubbing his own body against his. Ichigo made a bizarre verse, as if someone was strangling him and he had not enough voice to say anything.

“What’s wrong?”

When he sensed Grimmjow’s breath tingling his ear and his voice so sincerely ignorant on what was happening, Ichigo lost it.

“Hands off me!”

“No way! My hands are dead cold!”

Ichigo grabbed his wrists, but before he could do anything to free himself, Karin and Yuzu appeared on the kitchen doorstep. Yuzu’s face turned as red as her beanie, while Karin didn’t look so impressed.

“We’re going to the mall.” Karin announced with a bored voice. “You have all the house for yourself, but don’t do it in the kitchen, please.”

“Do what?! Karin! Yuzu! It’s not how it seems!”

He tended his whole body towards them, but Grimmjow kept him firmly pressed against his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?! Stay here and do your job!”

The only thing that could have made things worse, happened. Isshin, still wearing his white coat, appeared behind his daughters; his puzzled look shifted into a mask of shock in a blink of an eye, and he pressed his hands on the faces of Yuzu and Karin, in a poor attempt of protecting them from what they had already seen.

“Yuzu! Karin! You’re too young for this!”

Karin bit his hand and freed her and her sister. “We’re not children, old man!”

Ichigo was about to explode. “It’s not what you think! Grimmjow is– Grimmjow?”

Without saying a word, without making the slightest noise, Grimmjow let him go and marched towards his father. Isshin tried to defend himself using his arms as a barrier. For an instant, it seemed like it worked; however, Grimmjow, after a moment of what seemed hesitation, slipped between them from under, standing up enough to hug him and hide his face on the curve of his neck. Isshin turned into a statue of shock and disbelief, his mouth opened, but his voice stuck into his throat.

A dead silence fell on the Kurosaki family.

“…warmer.”

Karin was the first who recovered from the shock. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot his _cat_ titude.”

After a week, Grimmjow got used to his body and the weather enough to stop hugging him or his father. Good thing for Ichigo, who was free to move around without being cautious of a sudden attack, and even better for Isshin, who had troubles working with Grimmjow leaning on his back like a lazy cat. Of course, he still walked around with a blanked as a cape and the only interaction he had explored deeply until that moment was the one with the radiator – but one day Yuzu found him asleep against the hard disk of the computer she left turned on to download a movie.

Ichigo asked Kisuke why Grimmjow had such troubles and was always in search of anything warm. He blabbered about problems of circulations due to the incompatibility between a gigai made for Shinigami and an Arrancar, but suddenly discarded the matter and tried to show Ichigo a new thing he was working on. Since the last time Ichigo ended with Grimmjow into his house, he followed his common sense (for once) and escaped.

“Finally.”

He was tired. Ichigo sank into his bed and experienced such a comforting sensation that he released his tension with a long, satisfied sigh.

Under the blanket, he stared at the ceiling. Everything was silent. He heard the voices of the television, whispers to his ears, but nothing more. Kon stayed at Orihime’s, more than glad to be her model for the doll clothes she had to design for the contest (but probably nobody told him that Ishida would have been there for part of the evening as well), while Grimmjow clung into his father, as he always did when Isshin was around, and fell asleep on the sofa together with him while watching a movie. Ichigo left Karin sat next to them, more interested in her smartphone than in the events unfolding on the screen.

It had been long since the last time Ichigo could enjoy alone the peace of his room. Most of the times, there was Kon eating or sleeping somewhere, so Ichigo took the habit of checking all his blind spots if he got no reply from him. Once he wanted to have a private moment of his own and was brutally interrupted by Kon’s shriek as he jumped out of his hideout, both scaring and angering Ichigo to the highest peaks he had ever touched in his life – and thank to some god living somewhere he had just took off his jeans and underwear without starting the action.

So, he had to catch every chance he had to cut out an enjoyable moment for himself.

Under the comforting repair of his cover, Ichigo took off his pyjama’s trousers and boxers. One hand slid outside the warm shelter, opened the drawer of the table bed, and rustled inside it. Ichigo didn’t find what he was looking for at the first attempt, nor at the second or at the third; the frustration made him turn around and sat to finally see and grab the small white bottle. He also took a handful of tissues from the box and retreated under the cover.

Alone, far from indiscreet eyes, Ichigo lied on his side. The top of the bottle went off with a small _pop_. The dense cold liquid run from the palm of the hand to the fingers. Ichigo touched between his legs and jolted. The sudden fresh contact sent a slow shiver along his warm body: he arched his back and licked his lips.

It all started with a hint of doubt and a stronger desire of knowing his body beyond the boundaries of his physical limits in battle. At first, Ichigo was embarrassed as he tried to understand more his desires and needs. The pleasure driving him out from the control over his sensations made him feel vulnerable, like growing and cultivating a weak point. But under the hesitations and doubts, what he found was more than he expected: a sweet ecstasy flowing inside him, nourishing on the tension building inside and ready to explode in a delicious wave which dived him into a deep state of relaxation, enclosing both his body and his mind.

Ichigo touched deeper inside himself, sank inside his own heat pushing stronger as the feeling grew duller. He munched on the pillow and muffled his moan, the delicious reaction to his hands moving faster, giving himself pleasure from the inside and the outside.

He was living in his own slow moment, where he only existed to enjoy those sensations as much as he could. Only him, protected by the blankets, curled into his comfortable bed, warm nest and only witness of his secret.

But an arm hugged him from behind.

It was like hearing the sound of a breaking glass in a completely silent and bare room. The pleasure inside him froze in an unpleasant mingle of disappointment and fear; the delicious purrs coming from within his stomach turned into nails scratching against a blackboard; the protecting warmth turned into a cold alert.

Ichigo wriggled away, the hand tried to catch him back, but was too slow.

Grimmjow was half awake, half sleeping, his arm lazily bouncing around like an inflatable toy, looking for Ichigo. He made a visible huge effort to open his eyes.

“Come here…” His voice was dulled by the sleep. “…cold.”

Instead of going into the futon, Grimmjow threw himself into Ichigo’s bed. Silent like a cat, huge like an Arrancar, sleepy like a child. He didn’t notice anything. The fear disappeared from Ichigo’s spirit, leaving behind only the huge disappointment born from his unsatisfied physical need.

“Grimmjow! You cannot enter my room without–”

Grimmjow jumped on him like a huge lazy feline. He pinned Ichigo on the bed only using the weight of his body.

“Warm…”

Ichigo was shocked. But the shock which stopped every possibility of reaction from him struck his brain as Grimmjow slowly backed and stared between his legs. He didn’t seem completely aware, nor completely awake. He tilted his head, as if he was wondering if what he was looking at was truly a part of Ichigo’s body, or if he was staring at a fake erection put there for the sake of show.

Without saying a word, Grimmjow opened his mouth.

Wet, warm, wonderful. Ichigo was thrown into a kaleidoscopic daze which mingled all of his perceptions. He knew that there could be more to what he used to do on his own, but the idea he had was nowhere near the astonishing reality. Grimmjow sucked and tasted him on the outside, he raised his waist with a strength that didn’t belong to his idle condition and savoured him on the inside as well.

Ichigo saw the stars as close as he had never done before. His common sense detached completely from him, leaving behind only the basic instinct of reaching the peak of that tormenting pleasure. He couldn’t control his body –his hands tugged the blanket– nor his voice – he kept calling Grimmjow’s name until he came inside his mouth.

Grimmjow drank it. Every single spurt falling on his tongue, he gulped it down under Ichigo’s confused look. He didn’t look back. Grimmjow rubbed his mouth with the sleeve and leaned down at Ichigo’s side, hugging him with the same intensity Yuzu used to hug Kon when she brought him to bed with her.

“…warm…” He muttered pressing the forehead against Ichigo’s arm, his eyes already closed.

Ichigo was adjusting his breath, his eyes pointed at the ceiling. Grimmjow was hugging him, asleep. And heavy.

“…holy shit.”

That had been intense.

The weather got colder, and Grimmjow stopped working. Time didn’t change the situation, and he kept having bonding moments with whatever or whoever emitted enough warmth to be used as a heater. However, his angered and petty attitude dimmed into a constant dazed state, always sleepy and without enough strength to do anything else than dragging himself around the house with a blanket on the shoulders.

Ichigo was almost used to studying under the kotatsu with him on the opposite side sleeping with a blissful expression which showed how he appreciated that spot. What he found difficult getting used to, was Grimmjow waking up and slithering under the kotatsu to appear right between his legs in search of his zip.

“Grimmjow!”

“What?”

“Stop!”

“You get warmer if I suck you.”

“You’re under a kotatsu! That’s warmer than me!”

Grimmjow didn’t listen to his complaints, he grabbed the hem of his sweater and shoved his head under it. It was fluffy, warm, but tight.

“Kurosaki, stop wearing such tight clothes.”

He grumbled against his belly. Ichigo shivered at the ticklish sensation, but the irritation kept his arousal level under control. He tried to push Grimmjow back, even if he knew there was no way to make him retreat.

“I wear what I want! Get out from there! I swear, Grimmjow!”

Outside, in front of his room, Yuzu was holding a tray with two cups of hot chocolate, but she stopped the hand right before knocking, and looked at the closed door. Her face slowly gained all the possible shades of red.

“Yuzu, what’s wrong?” Karin noticed her from the opposite side of the corridor, being still in front of their brother’s room. As she got closer, she clearly heard Ichigo bursting out. “Grimmjow! Let my trousers go!” Opposite to Yuzu, she wasn’t much shocked; all she showed on her face was a conceited bored look.

“Well, it’s not that surprising. Ichi-nii is a teenager after all.” From Yuzu came no reply, so Karin put both hands on her shoulders and guided her towards their room. “We’re going to drink that chocolate and watch a movie. Okay?” Ichigo yelled something incomprehensible which got lost in suspicious muffles. “Volume at the highest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmjow.exe has stopped working.


End file.
